User blog:Gundam Legilis/Vol 2 Ep 1 In Depth- The plot
Hello everybody! This will be a series of blogs running every day of the week, before RWBY Thursdays, talking about the aspects of the show. Yes, multiple people have talked about it before, but they haven't seen it from my view before. Today will be the plot of the episode, "The Best Day Ever!" First off, I had prior knowledge of the episode through a Tumblr spoiler blog and a leak on Youtube. I estimated that the episode would have one-third of the trailer's footage, but now it turns out to be roughly 60%. In the beginning, we see the shopkeep being inconvenienced by the criminals from the same faction in a twist of deja vu. At least he isn't getting robbed this time. Anyways, I want to comment on how Emerald and Mercury have this interesting relationship, one-liners ("I will seriously pay you to shut up" and "Master Thief! Please don't rob me! I only have enough to get by!"), and professionalism, especially when confronting Tukson. I will comment on their acting in a later episode. Also, they like books, and I think the Third Crusade is a reference to the real Third Crusade of our world, and an in-universe event. Tukson, for starters, has this great homage to Sabretooth (The X Men Origins: Wolverine version portrayed by Live Schreiber). I thought he was interested in Emerald, but I guess not. He obviously must have known what was coming, and at least thought of a way to prepare himself. Of course, I never really thought of him as an important character in the show, so I wasn't even affected when he died. I also thought that what self-respecting parents would name their child Tukson, until I saw the color reference. Now, Adam is briefly mentioned, which is a good thing. Ruby's list of activities, and Ruby in general makes me think of a badass, human, female SpongeBob SquarePants. The comedy and the background characters add an even lively atmosphere to the show. Sun and Neptune are here, being the illest, chillest brothas in the moment. Then comes the food fight. Boy, was Monty right when he said that the food fight would be silly and serious at the same time. I was surprised to see everybody mimicking their weapons with food, Ren and Jaune being beaten so easily (they could have at least done better with the ladies, you know), and Pyrrha along with Ruby being stronger than I thought. I grinned at the references and the White Rose tease. To think that they would actually play along with the ship, I have little to say. Everybody should really enjoy themselves at this moment, because Ozpin is right when the kids are going to have to get that rude awakening. Roman really defies that stereotype of the typical incompetent henchman. Cinder's starting her plan again, and bigger plans lie in wait. Also loving the comedy between Roman and the kids. Someone enlighten me when Roman gets larger character development in 5 minutes, because I don't comprehend that. Stay tuned for next time, where we cover the animation. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts